Rebecca Cecil
Rebecca Cecil is a contestant in The Crucible. Biography Name: Rebecca Cecil Claim to Fame: Working at the best animal hospital in Canada! What will you do with the money if you win?: Obviously I would use it to pay off debts and buy myself something nice! Maybe donate if there is some leftover after that. Why do you think you will win?: I'm a kind-hearted, strong woman who shouldn't be underestimated. Storylines Welcome to The Crucible Chase greets Rebecca, a vet from Ontario. Bad Goalie Chase gathers the contestants at the elimination to reveal the votes. He says that 3 people received votes, Amber, Jaxon, and Rebecca. He reveals that Rebecca is safe with only one vote. He reveals that the person going into elimination, by a 5-4 vote is... Jaxon! Silent but Deadly Rebecca approaches Danny about an alliance. She explains that since they are two of the quietest players, it would be easy for them to control the game from the shadows. Danny coins the same Silent but Deadly, but Rebecca suggests Silence Alliance instead because she doesn't want people to think of farts when they think of her alliance. Flop Delilah notices that Danny and Rebecca are becoming close, so she makes a plan to wrap them into her alliance in order to eliminate Brandon. She 'accidentally' stumbles upon the two of them talking about who they would vote out next, and casually mentions the idea of teaming up for more votes, and the two of them agree. Songbird Rebecca approaches Brandon the next morning, telling him that she really enjoyed his dancing and that if he ever wants an audience for his singing she will always be happy to listen. Brandon thanks her, and pulls out his guitar, saying that he actually had been working on a song. He plays for Rebecca, who looks longingly at him as he sings a song about the one who got away. Back at the mansion, Rebecca loses her temper towards Jaxon, scolding him for almost losing the challenge for the team. Jaxon snaps back that he is tired of Rebecca being so controlling, and the time he spent lost in the maze was the most quiet time he has gotten since being here thanks to Rebecca's constant bossiness and Brandon's singing. A House Divided... Rebecca finds Brandon talking to Ryan about hockey. Rebecca surprises them by knowing all the players on their favorite teams, revealing that she is actually a Canadian citizen. Ryan is surprised that Rebecca didn't tell anyone she was from Canada, and Rebecca replies that nobody ever asked. She suggests that the 3 of them work together moving forward. ...Cannot Stand Jaxon calls everyone into the living room. He says he tired of being left alone and that he and Clayton have done nothing to deserve the way they've been treated. Rebecca simply shrugs and states that Amber was right about them. Jaxon and Clayton make an ultimatum: if they do not receive an apology, they will throw the challenge, and if voted in, they will choose Rebecca. Rebecca says that the two of them alone can't throw the challenge for everyone. Keesha agrees that two people aren't enough to throw a challenge, sharing a knowing smile with Delilah. Realizing the game has slipped out from underneath her, Rebecca runs to her bed and cries most of the afternoon. Brandon slips into Rebecca's room to talk to her. Rebecca is inconsolable, insisting that she is going to go home. Brandon tells her that she is stronger than she knows, she just needs to go against the right person. Chase greets the contestants after voting, ready to reveal the votes. He says only two people got votes, Rebecca and Delilah. By a 6-3 vote, Rebecca was voted in. Delilah prepares to be called, confident about her odds, however, Rebecca calls Keesha into elimination instead. The elimination involved trying to solve a puzzle in the dark. Each contestant steps into a box with several puzzle pieces that they must fit together by feel alone. Once the puzzle is completely set, the lights will turn on, signaling victory. The start is signaled and both girls rush to their rooms and begin assembling. Rebecca curses loudly due to dropping a piece, causing the crowd to cheer for Keesha. Seconds later, a light turns on. Rebecca sprints out of her box, victorious. Keesha throws her puzzle pieces on the floor. Deiilah runs down into the arena to hug Keesha. Keesha tells Delilah to make sure that Rebecca doesn't win. Darker Impulses Rebecca storms into the house sobbing. Delilah goes to the kitchen to fix a drink, as Rebecca puts the facts together about who betrayed her, and bumps into Delilah on the way to get water, causing Delilah to spill some of the drink on herself, dumping the rest on Rebecca. Delilah tells Rebecca that she's going to make her life in this game hell, then goes to shower off. Rebecca and Brandon meet in another bathroom as Rebecca showers off and invites Brandon in. After a commercial break, they lie together on Brandon's bed. Rebecca assures Brandon that he is the only one she trusts in the house, and they spend the night together. Rebecca and Brandon are eliminated after splitting up from the group. Blindside Danny stands up and says he wanted to publically acknowledge that it was his idea to go after Rebecca because he felt she was working with everyone and couldn't be trusted. Rebecca reminds him that all eight of them are a team and can win together, and so she wants to get to know everyone as much as possible. Jaxon rebuts this by reminding her that she was the one who pushed to exclude himself and Clayton, and Rebecca snaps back that everyone in the house has their own free will, and she cannot force them to ignore anyone. Rebecca talks about targeting Danny instead of Delilah because Danny is less likely to win the elimination, and also less likely to choose to go against her. Ryan suggests voting for Jaxon, because of his rude attitude. Tricia agrees with Rebecca that targeting Danny is the best move to guarantee finale for Rebecca's group. Brandon kisses Rebecca for the first time and tells her he hopes they will be able to spend time together after the show. The Final Challenge Rebecca loses after being pushed over near the finish line by Delilah. Category:The Crucible Contestants Category:Contestants of European Descent Category:Canadians Category:Females Category:Third Place Category:Finalists